


FanFiction

by snowflake97



Series: Supernatural [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean finds FanFiction, Dean is a Destiel shipper, Love admittance, M/M, Not based on the episode of the same name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stumbles across Destiel fanfiction online. He becomes a shipper, and decides to take a page out of fic-Dean's book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FanFiction

Dean didn’t mean to stumble upon the FanFiction website. He was only trying to find a new case, and the website happened to include a lot of the search terms he had looked up. The website kept appearing on the search engine page, so he thought he’d check it out. 

He somewhat regretted it, thinking back. 

The first story he read was said to include ‘Wincest’, and he could tell by the name that he would want to avoid it at all costs. 

The next he saw was a fic about him and Castiel. 

This perked his interest, because he didn’t know that Chuck had written about after Cas had joined them. 

So he read it. 

He didn’t really realise that it was going to be a story where the two of them got together, though he wasn’t really surprised with the development in ‘his’ and ‘Cas’s’ relationship within the story. 

It actually made him realise how much he liked - he wasn’t sure if it was love just yet - Cas. 

So he decided he was going to tell the angel just what he felt. 

After reading some more FanFiction. 

———

As it turned out, FanFiction was a really good way to procrastinate things. Dean could spend hours reading fake stories about himself and Cas. He was beginning to turn into a hardcore Destiel shipper. 

It was quite a while before he actually got around to talking to the angel. 

He - armed with the memory of about a hundred fanfics - was ready for practically any situation. 

He was confident that the talk would only go well. 

Plus, the week was long enough for him to admit that he was truly in love with Castiel. 

———

He prayed to the angel, after Sam had gone out to the local library to do some research. As expected, Cas appeared with a flutter of wings, practically right in Dean’s face. 

He didn’t care this time, though. 

“Hi.” He smiled a crooked smile at the shorter man. 

“Hello Dean.” the angel’s deep, gravelly voice greeted, and Dean felt a flutter in his stomach at the sound. 

“So. I’ve been thinking,” the hunter decided to get straight to the point, “and I think that I might be in love with you.”

Blunt. Perfectly Cas. 

“Really, now?” The angel raised an eyebrow - Dean didn’t know where he’d learnt that - and looked up at the blond curiously. 

“Yup.” the Winchester answered, popping the ‘p’. 

“Well, as long as you’re admitting it, I love you too.” 

Dean stepped closer to Cas - if that was possible. 

“I supposed I should kiss you now.” the blond didn’t move any more. 

“I suppose you should.”

Dean - always a cliché - couldn’t tell who made the first move. All he knew was that he and Cas were suddenly engaged in a passionate kiss, with teeth-clashing, clothes-grabbing, and tongues. 

It was the best kiss Dean had ever had. 

———

The only problem Dean found with reading FanFiction was that he occasionally mistook something he read for something that actually happened. Sam and Cas began to worry for his sanity - they didn’t know why he was suddenly thinking many things had happened to them - but it was also quite funny. 

The adorable confusion on Cas’ face, in Dean’s opinion, was all worth it. 

———

Okay, so maybe he didn’t regret ever reading FanFiction. He could never regret the thing that helped him and Cas get together. In fact, he was grateful for it.


End file.
